Individuals have a maximum limit for the amount of oxygen that can be absorbed into the bloodstream. This level is referred to by various terms, such as peak aerobic capacity, maximum oxygen capacity, or VO2 Max. A number of methods exist for eliciting peak aerobic capacity.